Too Close
by Nekochan55000
Summary: "He's not breathing...Donnie's not breathing!" A little one-shot of a continuation of TMNT's 3rd season 5th episode. "In Dreams"


This is my first story here. I hope you like! :)

Disclaiming: I don't own TMNT 2012 or any of the characters. I just drool over them.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Casey peered down at the man on the floor, who was now sleeping soundly.

"Who wants to help me take him home?" He asked. The light, relieved mood in the room was interrupted by April's horrified face.

"Donnie?" She whispered. "Donnie...Donnie wake up."

They all stared at the purple banded turtle, who still lay on the floor, still as a statue.

"Donnie...the dream beavers are gone now. C'mon Donnie...wake up..."

April's voice broke. Her eyes watered. She quickly wiped her sleeve across her face, then grabbed Donnie by the shoulders.

"Donnie! Wake up! Donnie!" She screamed, shaking him. She held her hand over his slightly open mouth. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She leaned down and placed her ear on his plastron. She slowly straightened up and covered her face with her hands, choking back a sob. Casey moved over to her, kneeling and wrapping his arms around her for comfort, patting her on the back lightly. Raph bolted out of his seat and rushed to his brother. He also put his head to his plastron, then grabbed his shoulders roughly. He shook him.

"Donnie! Hey! Hey Donnie! Wake up! You're not allowed to do this man! You still have a lot to do! You still have to fix the toaster! And the mutagen! You still have to make the retro-mutagen! You can't do this man!"

Raph raised his hand and slapped Donnie across the face, hard. He reeled up for another blow but Mikey had moved over and caught him by the wrist before he could. Raph struggled to get out of Mikey's grip, but couldn't, so he kept yelling.

"You have to wake up! What are we supposed to do when someone gets hurt!? You're the doctor! C'mon bro, we already almost lost Leo! We can't lose you! We need you..." Raph stopped shaking him, his arm falling limply to his side and his head dropping down.

"I need you..."

Raph finally broke his arm free and covered his face. Mikey dropped to his knees next to him. Raph looked at his youngest brother. Unlike Raph, who had been fighting his grief fiercely, Mikey let it flow, and his face was already soaked with tears. Raph broke down and let his flow as well, tightly wrapping around Mikey. Mikey hugged back and nuzzled into Raph's shoulder. Leo limped to his brothers and dropped down next to them. He was trying hard to be strong. To be strong and be able to comfort his family, but even he couldn't stop the tears that we're slowly running down his cheeks. He hugged Raph and Mikey, but his eyes never left Donnie. He looked peaceful, as if everything were okay, even with the horrid dreams they had all gone through. The lack of the slow rise and fall of his plastron that Leo wouldn't have normally paid any mind to, seemed to stab cold needles into his heart everytime he knew it was supposed to move, but didn't.

Then suddenly,

It did.

Leo scurried over to him, ignoring the stab of pain in his leg. He looked Donnie over. He could heard him take a deep breath as he stirred. His fingers twitched and his eyes blinked open. Leo watched his expression go from fear, to relief, to confusion as he stared intently back at him.

"Donnie?" Leo asked him so that only he could hear.

"L-Leo? What's...what's wrong?"

Leo smiled and hugged him.

"Donnie!"

Everyone simultaneously looked up at Donnie, expressions of relief and happiness washing over their faces. Raph and Mikey crawled over, joining in the hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Mikey yelled through tears, joyus tears replacing the grieving ones.

Raph looked into Donnie's eyes.

"Don't scare me like that little brother."

Donnie nodded slowly.

"Wh-What happened?"

"You died."

April walked up to him. Her eyes red and puffy front crying. Donnie stared up at her with a surprised look on his face.

"You died. You were dead. Gone. You weren't breathing...your heart wasn't- you died."

She dropped to he knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're alive. If you had died...if you stayed dead...I..." April shook her head.

"I'm just happy you're here." She planted a kiss on the side of his mouth. A smile tugged on the edge of his lips. He squeezed her back, feeling safe and secure in the group hug, the memories of the dream beavers slowly slipping away. He looked up again, this time his eyes locked with Casey's. Casey looked at him, then at April, then back at him. He shrugged and smiled.

"Glad you're alive man."

Donnie smiled back.

"Yeah. Thanks."


End file.
